gradius_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gradius '93
Gradius '93 is a fan game created by Timmyboy1980. This Gradius fan game was released in October 4, 1992 on Arcade. However, It was released later in May 26, 1993 at Japan on the Sharp X68000. It was also released in the Japan in August 28, 1993 and US in February 1, 1994 on SNES, and on the PC-Engine CD Port in October 4, 1994. This fan game also has the same music from Gradius III Arcade and SNES. It is also an updated version of Gradius III. Story This game takes place between Gradius II and Gradius III. Stages *Stage 1: Ruins *Stage 2: Crystal *Stage 3: Fire *Stage 4: Volcano/Underground **Stage 4-1 and 4-2: Lava depths *Stage 5: Moai *Stage 6: Synthetic Life/Plant *Stage 7: Organic Cave **Stage 7-1 and 7-2: Mechanical Organic Base *Stage 8: Asteroids/Meteor Area *Stage 9: High Speed *Stage 10: Boss Rush *Stage 11: Fortress *Secret Stage 1: Lucky Zone *Secret Stage 2: Salamader Stage 1 *Secret Stage 3: Nemesis II Stage 1 *Secret Stage 4: Gradius Memories (a Combination of Gradius 1 Stage 1, Salamander Stage 2, Gradius 2 Stage 1 and Gradius 3 Stage 3) Bosses *Desert Core (1st stage boss) *Crystal Core MK II (2nd stage boss) *Kougel Burn (3rd stage sub-boss) *Wyvern/Vulture Dragon (3rd stage boss) *Big Core MK I X4 (4th stage sub-boss) *Lizard Core (4th stage boss) *Nova Core (4-1 4-2 mini boss) *Dogas MK 2 (5th stage sub-boss) *Big Moai X5 (5th stage mid-boss) *King Hanaw (5th stage boss) *Choking Weed(6th stage mid-boss) *Big Eye (6th stage boss) *Gaw Golem (7th stage boss) *Bio Deimos (7-1, 7-2 boss) *Death MK II X2 (8th stage mid-bosses) *Asteroid Core (8th stage boss) *Beacon (9th stage boss) *Zub Rush MK II, Super Big Core, Tetran, Big Core MK II, Covered Core MK I, Abaddon, Big Core MK III, Dellinger Core (10th stage sub-bosses) *Boost Core (10th stage boss) *Misfit Warship X2 (11th stage mini-boss) *Demos (11th stage sub-boss) *Shadow Gear X2 (11th stage mid-boss) *Lucky Core (Secret Stage 1 boss) *Brain Golem (Secret Stage 2 boss) *Riot Warship (Secret Stage 3 boss) *Master Core (Secret Stage 4 boss) *Bacterion (Final boss) Music #Gradius III (Arcade)- Prelude of Legend (Intro) #Gradius III (Arcade)- Congratulations (Title Screen) #Gradius III (Arcade)- Invitation (Weapon select) #Gradius III (Arcade)-Departure for Space (Air Battle 1, Stage 1, 2, 4, 5, 7, and 9) #Gradius III (Arcade)-Try to Star (Air Battle 2, Stage 3, 6, 8, and 11) #Gradius III (Arcade)- Sand Storm (Stage 1) #Gradius III (Arcade)- Aqua Illusion (Stage 2) #Gradius III (SNES)- Lucky Zone (Secret Stage 1) #Gradius III (Arcade)- Fire Scramble (Stage 3) #Gradius III (Arcade)- In the Wind (Stage 4 A) #Gradius III (Arcade)- Underground (Stage 4 B) #Gradius III (Arcade)- Easter Stone (Stage 5) #Salamander (Arcade)- Stage 1 (Secret Stage 2) #Salamander (Arcade)- Poison of Snake (Secret Stage 2 boss) #Gradius III (Arcade)- Cosmic Plant (Stage 6) #Gradius III (Arcade)- Dead End Cell (Stage 7) #Nemesis II (MSX)- Killer Coast Land (Secret Stage 3) #Gradius III (Arcade)- High Speed Dimension (Stage 8 A) #Gradius III (Arcade)- Crystal Labyrinth (Stage 8 B) #Gradius III (SNES)- Accident Road (Stage 9) #Gradius III (Arcade)- Dark Force (Desert Core, Crystal Core MK II, Lizard Core, Big Moai X5, King Handaw, Asteroid Core, Beacon, Big Core MK III, Dellinger Core, Demos, and Master Core) (Boss Battle Theme 1) #Gradius III (SNES)- Snipe Shoot (Lucky Core, Kougel Burn, Wyvern/Vulture Dragon, Big Eye, Bio Deimos, and Booster Core) (Boss Battle Theme 2) #Gradius II (Arcade)- Aircraft Carrier (Big Core MK1, Boss Rush- Zub Rush MKII, and Super Big Core) #Gradius III (Arcade)- Poison of Snake (Tetran, Gaw Golem) #Gradius III (Arcade)- Take Care! (Death MK2, Covered Core, Big Core MK II) #Gradius III (Arcade)- Mechanical Base (Final Stage A) #Gradius III (Arcade)- Final Shot (Final Stage B, Shadow Gear X2) #Gradius: The Interstellar Assault- Last Evil (Bacterion, Final boss) #Gradius III (Arcade) Escape from the Freedom (Escape from the Fortress) #Gradius III (Arcade)- Return to the Star (Ending Credits) #Gradius III (Arcade)- Game Over (Game Over) #Gradius II (Arcade)- Ranking (Continue) #Gradius III (Arcade)- King of Kings (Ranking) #Gradius III (Arcade)- A Long Time Ago (Gradius Memories Stage) #Gradius 2 (MSX) - A Fighter See Also *''Gradius III'' Category:Fan games